Alchemist
"Alchemist" was a Toa of Iron who was kidnapped and transformed into a Dark Hunter. History Early History "Alchemist" started out as a Fe-Matoran, and was eventually transformed into a Toa of Iron. He was later mysteriously transformed into a cold, heartless machine. He later joined the Dark Hunters, performing many missions for The Shadowed One. On one such mission he became stranded on Powai Nui, where he presumably became acquainted with Makuta Hysterix. At some point, "Alchemist" created the a machine capable of opening portals, intended for long-distance travel. When the Brotherhood of Makuta led air raids on Powai Nui, he hid, as if the Makuta saw any sign of Toa or Dark Hunters they would attack. The Feral Plains When aggressive "colonist" Toa and Matoran arrived on Powai Nui, "Alchemist" remained hidden from sight until some time. He then bargained an alliance between him and Toa Vandir, who reluctantly accepted, having been promised that the Dark Hunter had no relations with the Makuta. Vandir first sent "Alchemist" on a mission to kidnap one of the "native" Toa, Turaga or Matoran. He ultimately failed, and was knocked unconscious by Salvina, and was held captive. However, he later escaped back to Vandir's colony. In return for the mission, he sent Vandir with a Mask of Disguise to trick Maroona into performing a ritual with the Shrine of Salvation. This ultimately led to the resurrection of Hysterix's body. During an attack led by the natives, "Alchemist" defended Vandir's colony and fought against Lewok he ultimately deserted the fight when the Toa of Air was knocked away by Hatar. Later, after Keelo was mutated into a powerful Toa and conquered much of Powai Nui, the Emperor beat and exiled "Alchemist" for deserting the battle, and the mechanical being fell into power-down mode outside near some large bushes. Around a month later, Omakah found his body sitting in the rain, covered in mud and plant material. The Po-Matoran accidentally reactivated the machine, however "Alchemist" had lost memory of his history, apparently suffering from amnesia caused by his brutal beating. Omakah convinced him that he was a Toa, and the two temporarily became allies. Later, Omakah and "Alchemist" found Navahko and Wreshi in a forest, and began talking. "Alchemist" found out that he indeed have elemental Iron powers, as he was able to pull Navahko's hand from his face by tugging on his armor. However, his powers were very weak. Hysterix then entered his mind and managed to cure him of amnesia, and a fight broke out between the Dark Hunter and the two Toa. After the fight, "Alchemist" had sustained further injuries, and after abandoning his weapon, he left the forest. Powers and Equipment As a Toa of Iron, "Alchemist" was able to control the element of Iron. As a Dark Hunter, he still retained a little control over the element of Iron, but only enough to bend metal, dent armor, and push enemies away, and could not create metal at all. These powers only manifest when he thinks of his past as a Toa. His natural endurance remained with him intact after his transformation. "Alchemist" is shown to have incredible strength and stamina, comparable to one using a Pakari. When he fought Salvina, he was able to throw sticks and limbs with such force that they became embedded in the hillside. Later, during his brawl with Navahko and Wreshi in the forest, he manages to lift a large tree branch with ease and use it at a weapon. "Alchemist" wields a Laser Harpoon, a sniper-like blaster. He also uses a variety of potions of various types; so far only Invisibility, Incendiary and Knock-out potions have been seen used. Personality "Alchemist" is cunning, cold-hearted and logical, often using his intelligence in battle and his strength only as a last resort. Despite this, he seems to hold loyalty to Makuta Hysterix. After he suffers from amnesia and remembers his past as a Toa, he seems to adopt another personality which is morally strong, possibly his old personality. Appearances * The Feral Plains (First Appearance, first appears in Volume III) Trivia * "Alchemist" was created and introduced after The Feral Plains began to be released. * "Alchemist" was partially inspired by other characters in media who are cold, calculating machines, especially Shockwave from the Transformers franchise. * "Alchemist"'s Laser Harpoon is visually identical to the weapon of the same name which Toa Inika Hahli uses. However, this is not the same weapon, as it is only shown to be used as a melee weapon and to fire energy blasts. Category:Toa of Iron Category:Toa Category:Dark Hunters